A Love Story
by twingirls8
Summary: Jason and Elizabeth different history.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:  
Author: Twingirls8  
Characters:Jason/Liz  
Summary: This picks up after AJ finds out about Michael. It was time when Carly accused Jason of kidnapping him. I add a twist for good measure.  
Rating:  
Disclaimer: I don't owe the characters I just borrow to have fun.  
Author Notes: History of Elizabeth will be changed. Robin is staying PC. Sara, Emily, Lucky and Nicholas age are different. See the information below.**

**Elizabeth Webber is 19 years old. She has been on her own since she was 15. She never came to Port Charles instead she stayed in Colorado and finished school. . While she went to school she worked and saved money so she could leave Colorado. Once she finished school she worked double shifts finally she had enough money to travel she decide to go to Florida so she can hang out on the beach and be able to sketch. She is now 19 and living in Florida. She ran out of money and found a place to work and live. She is a waitress and works at Anita's Sandcastle in a little town called Venice, Florida. **

**Jason Morgan is 23 years old. Nothing with Jason history has changed. This picks up right after Robin tells AJ about Michael. Carly comes up with a plan for her and Jason. She wants Jason to take Michael out of Port Charles and she will meet up with him later. He agrees but he won't say where he is going until she is ready to join them. Sonny who has return back from the island to take control of the mob again so Jason can leave. Brenda followed Sonny down to island and convinced him that they belong together. Robin decide to stay in Port Charles after her and Jason broke up. Michael age will be 18 months old. **

**Port Charles :**

**Jason stood inside his penthouse looking to make sure he had everything for him and Michael trip. He spent all last night checking into small towns in Florida. He wanted to be near the water. Michael enjoyed being on the beach so he wanted to make sure he found some place that was not to crowd. He was hoping he was doing the right thing. He knew he loved Michael more than anything. When Robin told AJ the truth he was scared that he would loose Michael. But the courts award him and Carly joint custody of Michael temporary. That is why they decide to leave together. Everywhere they went the Quartermaine where their trying to insert them into their lives. He knew he didn't love Carly the way she loved him that is why he never asked her to marry him. He just felt it won't be fair to her to be in a marriage that was one side. He knew she wanted to get married but he explained to her that he will always be their for them but it just wasn't right to get married. He hopes that Carly likes the place he picked out. Its a suite in private resort. It has 3 bedrooms, living room, kitchen with a breakfast nook, family room. He renting it for the next 3 months then they can decide what they want to do next. He was brought out of his thought by a knock at the door. He went and open the door and their stood Sonny. **

"**Come on in." **

"**Hey are you all ready to go ?"**

"**Yeah, just waiting on Michael. Carly should be dropping him off soon. Is the Jet all set ?"**

"**Yeah. Are you sure you want to do this ?"**

"**Right now its the only thing to do. Robin and I are over. Their is nothing keeping me here. It will give us a chance to figure out what to do." **

"**OK. I just don't want Carly to mess this up. She has problem not following threw. I just don't want you or Michael to get hurt. You have been my best friend. You help me threw a lot. I just want to be their for you."**

**Nods his head in understanding. "You have been their for me also. If you need anything at all I will come back and help you no matter what." **

"**I know. I will keep eye on Emily and Lila for you. I will also keep an eye on Carly until she can join you."**

"**OK. Alexis has been giving my permission to fill you in on anything I need to know. Since you are the only one who knows how to get in contact with me. Hopefully everything will work out for the best." **

"**OK. have a safe trip. Call me when you get settled in." **

**As Sonny goes to leave Carly and Michael walk in. She hands Jason Michael along with his diaper bag. She is hoping that he needs to understand what she is about to do. All she ever wanted was to be a family with Jason. When Carly wants something she goes after it. **

"**Are you sure about this Carly ?"**

"**Yes. I will meet you as soon as Alexis gets everything cleared with the courts and doctors. I just go to Sonny and he will make all the arrangements." **

"**Yes. Listen take care and try to stay out of trouble. "**

"**I will. Bye Michael Mommy loves you. Soon we will all be together as a family."**

**Jason just shakes his head. He didn't want to argue with Carly so he just left with Michael.**

**Carly left Harboview Towers and started to go over her plan. She didn't notice the person who was following her. All she had to do was wait two days and then go to AJ and tell him that Jason kidnapped Michael. Soon she will have everything. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**Jason and Michael arrived at the resort about noon. They went to get settled in then he was off to find somewhere they could eat. **

**Elizabeth started to wipe the table down. She was getting ready for the lunch rush. She had to work a double shift today because a waitress called in sick. She loved working at Anita Sandcastle Diner. The older women who owned the diner had let her rent the studio apartment upstairs. It was a great arrangement for both of them. Anita lived 45 minutes away. So Elizabeth would come down every morning to get everything started for the day. If Anita was stuck on closing Elizabeth would come down and close for her. This way the older women wasn't driving home so late. The lunch rush was quick and fast. She hated this time of day. From 2 to 4 it was slow. This is the time she took to fill up on all the supplies and get ready for the dinner rush. As she was getting ready she started to think about her life. **

_**(Flash back) She still can remember coming home from school on her 15th birthday, she knew her family won't remember, they never did. But she would love to see what her Grandmother from Port Charles would send her. The year before it was sketch book, pencil and chalk. She loved it. As she walk in the door she notice everything was packed. At the door was her suitcases. She called out to her mother who came out with more suitcases. **_

" _**Good your home. Your sister Sara already left for Port Charles. She will be living with her grandmother. Those bags at the door are yours. I am sorry but the house has been rented out and you will need to find something in town. Here is some money to get you started. Your father and I will be leaving in hour to go to the airport. We are leaving for Europe and working for Doctors without boards."**_

_**Elizabeth stood their with her mouth open. She was shocked she couldn't believe her parents where leaving and they sent Sara to live with Grams. She finally shook her head so she could finally speak. **_

"_**When did this happen? How come I didn't go with Sara ? How could you just leave me?"**_

"_**Well I though your father talked to you about this. We found out about 2 weeks ago. Grandmother can't take you both and since Sara is older and she is going to become a doctor it was only natural to send her. We thought it would be better for you to stay here and finish school. Here is the paper work you need. It states that you are legally to take care of yourself. This way we don't get into trouble for leaving you."**_

_**She couldn't believe it her parents just gave her up just like that. She knew that she was a mistake but to be tossed out told they don't have to care for you anymore hurt. As she stood their she herd her father come in with the mail in his hand. **_

"_**Jeff I thought you where going to talk to Lizzie and tell her about being on her own." **_

"_**I haven't had time. I took care of all the mail, the keys to the house. Everything is set are you ready to go ? The cab will be here soon. Lizzie do you need a ride into town?"**_

"_**I can't believe that you are just going to leave me here. What about Steve ? Can't I stay with him ?"**_

"_**No he is at college until the summer and then he is coming to Europe to spend time with us. Well its time to go Andrea. Lizzie we will see you. Don't forget to lock up." End of Flashback**_

**As she finish wiping down the tables she herd the bell over the door. She looked up and locked eyes on the most good looking man she have ever scene. He had the most beautiful bluest eyes she has ever scene. She felt her cheeks get all warm and red. She cleared her throat and said take a seat and I be right with you. Was that her voice it sound so high pitch. She went and got menu and grabbed a highchair for the boy. **

"**Hi, I'm Elizabeth and I will be your waitress."**

"**Hi, Elizabeth, I'm Jason and this is my son Michael."**

**She stood their and just stared. She loved the way his voice said her name it was like butter. **

"**Here are your menu and a highchair for Michael."**

"**Thank you."**

"**Would you like anything to drink while you settle in?"**

"**I'll have a black coffee and small milk for Michael."**

"**OK coming right up."**

**As he settle Michael in the highchair he couldn't believe how beautiful the waitress is. The minute he walk into the diner he felt a pull and connection to her. She had the blue eyes, brown wavy hair to her shoulders and the most porcelain skin. He was glad he was holding Michael. His fingers where itching to touch her. I bet her skin was like silk. As she walked over and placed the drinks in front of him he shook his head to clear it. He was hoping to keep his thoughts in his head and hopefully his body won't betray him.**

"**Are you ready to order?"**

"**Um yes, I will have a grill cheese and fries for Michael. I will have cheeseburger deluxe no onions." **

"**OK I will put your order in." **

**As she went about filling up the last of the sugars she herd him call her. She looked up and walk over to him. **

**He can't believe he called her over. He wanted to get to know her so he is hoping for some small talk.**

"**Yes. Jason what can I do for you?" **

"**Well I was just wondering if its slow in hear all the time?" **_**how lame did that sound **_

"**Well you just missed the lunch rush and the dinner rush will start in couple of hours. Are you on vacation ?" **_**since he started the conversation maybe she will get to know him more.**_

"**Actually we will be here for awhile. How long have you been here ?" **

"**About 2 months. I moved here from Colorado."**

"**Wow Colorado." **

"**Yeah I wanted some place warm. I also wanted to go to Italy and I just thought Venice Florida was close enough."**

**He laugh at that. **

"**What brought you here ?"**

" **I wanted a small town for me and my son. I like the quietness it gives."**

" **Where are you staying ?"**

"**At the resort up the road." **

"**Where do you live ?" **

"**I live upstairs. Its a great studio and the owner and I have a great arrangement." **

**She herd the bell ring for his order and excused herself. She couldn't believe she was telling him everything. She never told a customer where she lived only for security purposes. But she felt so relax and safe talking with him. **

**As she was walking away he couldn't take his eyes off her. He couldn't believe how easy it was to talk to her. He has never been this open with someone before not even with Robin. **

"**He turns towards Michael and in a quiet voice, well Michael what do you think ? I think we should get to know her more what do you think ? Yeah I know take it slow."**

**As he looks up their eyes meet and he gives her smile. She smiles back. The smile she gives him is the biggest he has ever seen.**

"**Here you go. Here is some ketchup. I'll get you some more coffee."**

**She fills his cup and leaves the bill. **

**As they finish their lunch he pull out a $100 bill and puts it with the bill. He starts to clean Michael up when she comes over. **

"**Well it was nice meeting you both, I hope you come back again." **

**Jason turns around and gives her smile. **

"**I was wondering what you do around here for fun. Since we are new to town I was wondering if you can tell me whats around." **_**Boy he sound so stupid, stuttering and everything. **_

"**Well in town their are shops that are cute to shop in. the piers are a lot of fun each one has something to do. Um if you want I get off tomorrow around 2:00 if you and Michael would like a tour I be happy to show you ?" **

"**Sounds great. I will meet you here at 2:00 tomorrow. Great see you then. Bye Michael and Jason."**

**As she went and rang up the bill she then notice the $100. he left. She grabbed the change and ran after him but it was to late. She will give it to him tomorrow. As she was walking back into the diner she was thinking about what had happen and what tomorrow will bring her. This will be her first date. Well technically was it a date ? Oh who cares. This will be first time she went out with anyone regardless if it was male or female. When she lived in Colorado she kept to herself. She wished she had a girlfriend to call and tell what happen, what to do about tomorrow. Well she will just be happy she made a friend. She couldn't wait for tomorrow. **

**Port Charles :**

**Sonny and Brenda where sitting down to dinner when Johnny announced Alexis Davis. Send her in Johnny. As Alexis walk in, Brenda starts to get up from the table. **

"**No Brenda you can stay I just came to drop off these contracts and see how the both of you are doing ?"**

"**We are doing great. After going down to the Island and kicking his ass back here. Things are going great. Thank you Alexis for your talk after the whole wedding thing." **

"**Well I told you he just had cold feet. Its the same thing I did to Ned."**

**Both women started to laugh. They both where thinking back to the wedding several months ago. Alexis came up to Brenda and told her that he just got cold feet and to go after him. That is what Brenda did. It took her awhile to convince Sonny that she would be safe with his business. That they married down on the island just the two them along with Jason and Robin as their witness. **

**Bringing the ladies out of their thoughts. " Any thing else that I need to know ?"**

"**No, How is Jason?" **

"**He is good. He left today. Then once you get Carly probation cleaned up then she will go meet him."**

**Sonny is staring at Alexis and is not liking the express on her face. She looked surprised about something. **

"**What do you mean about Carly probation ? I cleared that up two weeks ago. Why did she stay behind. She told me she was leaving with Jason and Michael and that is why I had to get everything done." **

**Sonny was shocked and pissed " What the fuck is she up to?"**


	3. Chapter 3

**~ Chapter 3 ~**

**~Port Charles ~**

"**Sonny I don't know what she is up to but we better find out. I don't want Jason or Michael to be hurt by what ever she is planning. He done so much for her already." **

**Sonny sighs "I know I have somebody watching her. Right now she is home. Brenda and Alexis lets keep this to ourselves. Until we know what she is up to. I want to give Jason some time to settle in where he is. Alexis is their anything she can do that will get Jason in trouble?"**

"**I don't know. He has joint custody of Michael with Carly. Their is no visitation sent up for AJ. That won't happen for at least another 3 months. Did he tell anyone what he was doing besides us ?"**

**Brenda chimed in "He told Emily, Lila that him and Michael where going on vacation and Carly would meet up with them later." **

"**OK good lets stick with that. Sonny I will let Ned know he's on vacation and Carly would meet up with him. I am not sure what she is doing but lets keep our ears open. I'll talk to you both later." **

"**Bye. Sonny I knew she was going to be trouble for him. I just hope Jason doesn't get the shit end of the stick." **

"**Brenda don't worry we will help him and protect him. But when it comes to Carly the blinders come on because she uses Michael against him. Remember he has a lot to learn."**

"**I know I just worry. We started to become friends again even with him and Robin not together anymore he still kept our friendship. I don't want to loose that again.**

"**I know and we will be their for him. Lets clean up and go to bed."**

"**But I'm not tired."**

" **I know but I wasn't thinking of sleeping."**

"**Your so bad Sonny."**

"**Lets go. I love you Brenda"**

" **I love you too."**

**As the walked into the kitchen with the dishes he couldn't be anymore happier then he is. He was so glad when Brenda showed up on the island to fight him. She knew him so well. He just hope that one day Jason would find someone who knew him well and was willing to fight for him. **

**Next day Venice Florida**

**Jason planned his morning out so Michael was able to take a nap before lunch. He figured they can eat at the diner before Elizabeth got off from work. He couldn't believe how nervous he was about going out with her. He couldn't sleep much last night. He kept thinking about her. When he had his accident they told he couldn't dream. But he think he had his first dream last night. All he could do was see her beautiful face. He couldn't wait to see her again. As he gets out of the car and grabs Michael and diaper bag his stomach starts to get butterflies he never had that. Oh boy he thought to himself he is in big trouble. As he enters the diner he can't believe how busy it is. As soon as the bell on the door rings she looks up and see him. She can't believe he is early. She walks towards him. **

"**Hey your early?"**

"**I came for lunch then I thought when you where done we can go if thats OK." He was so nervous he hope it didn't show. **

"**Oh not at all. But you are probable better off on the deck since it gets busy in here and Michael would love it out their. He will be able to see the boats and not get bored quickly." **

"**Thats sounds great lead the way." **

**She goes and grabs a menu and the highchair for Michael and brings him out on the deck. She makes sure that they have the best table to see the water and boats coming in and out of the gulf. She raises the umbrella and tilts it so the sun wouldn't be in their eyes. **

"**Would you like black coffee and milk for Michael ?"**

"**Yes that would be great." **

**She came back with his drink and took his order. She had to laugh he ordered the same thing as yesterday. The hour flew buy and she came over to his table and gave him his check along with envelope. **

"**Elizabeth whats the envelope for ?"**

"**That is your change from yesterday." **

"**No that was your tip." **

"**Thats too much." **

"**It just money please take the tip you where great yesterday." **

**OK she left and went to get her things. As he placed the check and money on the table he sat and waited for her. He started to pack up all of Michael things. She came over and grab the check so they can leave. She said goodbye to her boss and the other waitress and went out to the deck and sat next to Michael. She handed Jason his changed and he just waved her off. **

"**Thank you but this is too much." **

"**No its not." **

"**I was going to go up stairs to change did you want to come up with me?" **

"**That would be great, will it be OK if I change Michael up their ?"**

" **Yeah that will be fine. Come on I will show you guys my place." **

"**Great lead the way." **

**They head out the diner and down the side of the building to a door. She open it and went up a flight of stairs to her door. She opened it. It had a lot of space. As you walk in she had a sofa bed and coffee table. In the opposite corner was her kitchen. Not very big. She had a folding table and two chairs. Past that was her bathroom. On the back wall was her dresser and what looked like an artist table and easel. **

"**Are you an artist ?" **

**She laugh "I like to sketch and paint but I wouldn't call myself an artist."**

"**Here make yourself comfortable. You can change Michael on the couch. I be right back."**

"**OK Thank you."**

**As he started to change Michael he looked around the studio and notice that she had no family pictures up. He wonder what her story was. He hopes that she will share her stories. **

"**OK I'm back."**

"**Great he is all changed. Where would you like to go?"**

" **Did you want to walk down to the piers their not that far ?" **

"**That would be great I brought his stroller its in the car."**

"**Great lets go." **

**As they walk along the pier he told her about his accident and how everyone was with him. She listened to everything he said. When he looked into her eyes when he was done he didn't see pity. Like he would anytime someone who herd his story. In fact he saw compassion. **

"**That must have been hard for you to wake up and not know who you where. But at least you got the chance to start your life the way you want to." **

"**Yeah I guess. I just felt bad for those who where looking for Jason Quartermaine to show up." **

"**Yeah I guess that would be hard. At least they cared that you where alive. Maybe not the way you are now but at least they know you are alive and living your life. I mean look at Monica is her name?" **

"**My mother?" **

"**Yeah her. She loved you and still loves you even thought she not your biological mother. I think she is just trying to find that connection with you again but as Jaso Morgan but can't because you think she wants the other Jason. Your father loves you but wants to control you. " **

"**I never thought of it that way with her. I shut her out so much." **

"**Well there is still time to include her in your life. You just have to reach out and let her know but also let her know that you have boundaries." **

"**So what about you Elizabeth ?"**

"**Me nothing to tell. I have no family." **

"**What do you mean you have no family ?"**

"**Well on my 15****th**** birthday my parents gave me up legally to myself. I was shock one day they where their the next they where gone. My sister was sent to live with my Grandmother in upstate New York. I asked why I couldn't go with her and my parents told me that I was to much to handle. So I was given money and my bags. My parents left that day for Europe. I called my brother but he agreed with them. So I found a place and some where to work and went to school. As soon as I graduated I worked full time so I can save money so I can travel. So a year later I came here and pick up a job. On my free time I sketch. I have been looking into art school but they cost a lot. So right now I am trying to just save my money."**

**She looked up at him and gave a watery smile. He looked into her eyes and notice she was trying to hold back the tears. He also notice sadness in her eyes. **

"**That must have been hard for you"**

"**Yeah it has been. The last fours years I have been living as best as I can. Jason do you know what nothing feels like ?"**

"**Yeah that is pretty much where I lived until Michael came into my life." **

"**Well thats where I lived for the last four years." **

"**Well I hope Michael and I can change that." **

"**I hope so too." **

"**Lets go get some soft pretzel over their."**

**As they continue to explore he told her all about Robin and Michael. He also told her about Carly. She told him that Carly was using Michael to keep him close to ****her. She also told him she understood why he broke things off with Robin. But he also should understand that Robin was jealous of Carly and she probably thought she was doing everyone a favor by telling the truth. But truth be told it wasn't her story to be told. He was amazed how she was able to show all sides of the story. **

"**So do you love Carly?"**

**He stop suddenly he didn't expect her to ask that question. **

"**I am sorry you don't have to tell me." **

"**No thats OK. I love her but I'm not in love with her. I think I just wanted a family. I'm still learning about my feelings. I just sometime don't understand how things work." **

"**I can understand that." **

"**Good because I don't want to say something wrong." **

"**Well how about this, since I am not used to having a friend we make a deal. If I or you don't understand something we can't be afraid to say something to each other or ask questions to help. How about it ?"**

**She stick her hand out to shake his.**

"**Deal ? Deal" and he takes his hands and shakes hers.**

**He didn't know what he felt when he shook her hand but it was like a electric shock all the way to his toes. He was wondering if she felt it too. **

**She couldn't believe what she felt when they shook each other hands. She felt a electric shock down to her toes, she was wondering if he felt the same. Their hands stayed like that for few minutes until Michael started to cry. **

"**Hey buddy are you getting hungry ?"**

**She looks down at the time and she can't believe how much time has passed. **

"**Well it is dinner time, I guess we should head back to your car so you can get him home for dinner." **

"**Would you like to join us ?"**

"**Um yeah that would be great."**

**On the way to car Elizabeth stiffen to the person in front of her, Jason notice and looked to where she was looking. Coming towards them was Manny Ruiz. **

"**Well Mr. Morgan did you get lost ? I mean you are very far from home." **

**Elizabeth notice how Jason went in front of her and Michael so that Manny wouldn't see them. **

"**I see you met Ms. Sweet Elizabeth my favorite waitress."**

**Elizabeth didn't realize her hands where shaking. She was never comfortable around Manny when he came into the diner. Anita would wait on him. She told Elizabeth that he was not nice person and that we was in the "mob". She was wondering how Jason knew him. **

"**Manny what do you want? I am here on vacation." **

"**I know that Morgan, I just saw you with Elizabeth and I wanted to make sure she knew who you where."**

" **Well that is none of your business."**

**He turns to Elizabeth "will you take Michael to the car and I will be right behind you."**

"**Sure." Is all she could get out. **

**He hands her the keys and that is when he notice her hands shaken. He held her hands for minute to give it a squeeze she looks up and him and he gives her smile to let her know its OK. She takes Michael and walks to car never looking back. **

"**Well Morgan I see you that you like Ms. Elizabeth. But you won't get to far she like a ice princess." **

"**You leave her alone."**

"**Mr. Morgan you are in my territory." **

"**Like I said I am vacation and you stay the hell away or else."**

**He walks pass Manny leaving the threat in the air. As he makes his way to car he was wondering how much Elizabeth knew about Manny. **

**As he gets to the car he notice that she has Michael all set and that all the doors are locked. When he gets to door she opens it up. As they drive towards the resort he was trying to think how to talk to her about what happen. **

"**Are you in mob like Manny ?" **

**His head snaps looking at her in surprised that she asked him. She just continue on talking. **

"**When I first started to work at the diner Manny was coming in. Anita had explain that he was dangerous and that he was in the "mob". He tried to get me to go out with him but he crept me out. So Anita told him that if he continue to bother me he can eat somewhere else. When ever he comes in someone else would take care of him." **

"**So are you ?" **

"**Yes I am." **

"**So Manny is enemy I would gather?"**

"**Yes." **

**He pulls the car into the parking lot at the resort. He turns to her so he can look in her eyes. **

"**Elizabeth I am sorry you found out this way. I was going to tell you. I just wanted to get to know you more."**

"**No I understand."**

"**I am enforcer I protect Sonny territory and his family from others who want to take over. I don't talk about the business because I don't want anyone I care about to get into trouble. My legit business is the being a coffee import. If you want me to take you back to the diner I will and I'll understand."**

**Elizabeth grabs his hand and holds it.**

"**As long as your honest with me as much as you can with out putting me in danger then lets go have dinner. I feel safe with you and you told me the truth, that is all I ask." **

"**OK. Sounds good."**

**He didn't realize he was holding his breath when she started to talk. For some reason he wanted her to be OK with it and he was glad for it he just wanted a chance to get to know her and her to get to know him. **

"**Lets go have dinner." **


	4. Chapter 4

**~ Chapter 4 ~**

**Dinner went great they spent the next few hours either talking or just sitting playing with Michael. It was already 7:00 and she knew she should get going. **

"**I think I should get going. You probable need to get Michael down for bed."**

" **Um OK, or you can stay while I get him into bed then we can just hangout a little longer unless you have to get going?"**

"**I'm no I just have to be back to the diner by 9:30 so Anita can leave and I close up for her. She has a drive and I always come back to close this way she can be home before eleven."**

"**OK great. I will make sure you have someone to drive you home. I'll be right back."**

"**OK." **

**The night just flew bye as did the whole day. They exchange phone numbers and he walked her to the door. She wasn't sure if he would kiss her or not. She was a little uneasy about since she never been with a guy before. Well except for that one time but she didn't want to think about that right now. He said good bye and leaned down and gave her fore head a kiss. "I 'll call you tomorrow ?"**

"**That would be great. I have the same shift as today."**

"**Good, Elizabeth ?"**

"**Yeah"**

"**I just wanted to say that I had a great time today. Its the first time I felt like myself. Thank you." **

"**Well I had a great time too. I guess we both were having first time, this is my first time having a friend. So thank you. See ya later."**

"**Most defiantly."**

**She laugh down the hall and into the car. **

**Over the next few days Jason and Elizabeth spent all their time together. They would sit on beach or walk the piers. She loved being with both of them she wonder how long it will before something happen and he had to leave. What will she do. **

**~Port Charles – 5 days since Jason left ~**

**Brenda and Sonny are having lunch when Alexis walks in. **

"**I just have some contracts for you to sign and how is Jason doing ?" **

"**We haven't talk to him yet. I wanted to find out what Carly was up to before I call him."**

**~Meanwhile across town ~ **

**Carly was was on her way to the Quatermaine mansion. She didn't expect AJ to be gone so long. She found out from Bobbie that he would be home this afternoon. So on her way over she thinks about what she is going to say. So know all she had to do was act her best. As she walks up to the Quartermaine's house she gave herself a last pep talk. She rings the doorbell and waits for answer. As the door opens Reginald see her in. **

"**What can I do for you Ms. Benson ?"**

"**I am here to see AJ." **

**She tries to act all upset. Reginald show her into the family room and goes to get AJ. He comes down and enters the parole. **

"**What do you want Carly?" **

**She turns around and starts to cry. "Oh AJ I was trying to reach you for the last couple of days." **

"**What is it Carly ? Is it Michael?" **

**She knew the water works would work she can hear how frantic AJ sound. **

"**Yes AJ its Michael."**

**As she saying this she notice Monica and Ned walking into the family room. Good an audience. **

"**What is wrong with Michael ?"**

**All them turn towards Carly wait for her to talk. **

"**He took him AJ. He just left."**

"**Who took him?" **

"**Jason he left town and he didn't even tell me. You have to help me find our little boy." **

**Monica and Ned was shocked at what Carly just said. They both looked at each other and new their was more to this story. Ned remember what Alexis has told him just the other day. **

"**Carly, I thought Jason went on vacation with Michael and that you where going to meet up with them later ?" **

"**No I haven't talk to Jason since I drop Michael off the other day. I told him I would be bye to pick him up at 3:00 and when I went he was gone so was Michael stuff."**

"**I am going to call the cops this way we can start looking for him." **

**As AJ calls Mac, Ned calls Alexis and tells her what happens. **

**As Alexis is ready to ask Sonny a question her phone goes off. **

"**Hello Alexis Davis."**

"**Hey its me, Carly is here and she just dropped a big bomb." **

"**Really what did she do now ?"**

"**She just said that Jason kidnapped Michael."**

"**WHAT THE HELL"**

**Sonny and Brenda look at Alexis and they thought they saw steam coming out of her head. Her face was as red as tomato. **

"**Don't bother to explain, I'll be right their and I will be bring Brenda with me."**

**She hangs up the phone swearing under her breath. **

"**Look Sonny you need to call Jason and tell him to be on stand bye. Carly has mess up big time."**

"**What did she go and do now ?" **

"**She is accusing Jason of kidnapping Michael." **

**Sonny jumped from his chair "Would you repeat that." **

"**I think you herd me the first time Sonny." **

"**Brenda I need you to come with me to the Quatermaines so we can talk to Mac. Sonny call Jason and tell him what is going on. Tell him that I am going to tell them that he was due back in two weeks this way it gives us time to see what Carly does next."**

"**OK. Call me let me know if I should send the jet."**

**Brenda turns and gives Sonny a kiss and heads out the door with Alexis. As she is leaving she yell over her shoulder to Sonny.**

"**I should just take your gun with me and shoot the bitch. Don't worry I am sure Alexis will be able to get me off too." **

**Sonny just shakes his head. Wondering if it was good idea to send Alexis and Brenda together. He is really hate to call Jason. **

**~ Quatermaine House ~**

**As Mac and Taggert enter the family all they herd was yelling. Monica and Ned was fighting with AJ, Carly, Edward and Alan. He herd someone behind him and turned around to see Emily and Lila. Emily out her fingers in her mouth and whistle so everyone would quiet down. They all turned around to look at the group that just entered. **

"**What is going on ? Why is the police here ?"**

**Monica was first to speak, "Carly came over to tell AJ that Jason kidnapped Michael. Ned said that he went on vacation and Carly was supposed to meet up with him. I know Jason would never kidnap Michael he didn't have to since he has joint custody with Carly. So I want to know why this bitch is lying."**

"**Well I know for one that Jason took Michael on vacation. He said that Carly was to meet him in a few weeks after her court dates where taken care of. I think we should call Alexis she would know more."**

" **I already did." **

"**It doesn't matter what Alexis or any of you have to say. I am telling you Jason kidnapped my son and I want a warrant out for his arrest. I want my son back."**

"**We will get him back Carly said AJ."**

**Carly knew she had him where she wanted him. Now she just have to hold out for Jason to come home and rescue her. She will convince him that the only way they can protect Michael is to get married. **

**Mac and Taggert looked at each other they knew that Jason would never kidnap Michael. Not with everything they have gone threw. But since the mother was claim it they had to take a statement and then go in front of a judge. **

**Everyone start to yell again at each other. Tired of hearing the yelling Taggert yelled "ENOUGH !! Please everyone sit down and lets us ask the questions we need to ask."**

**As soon it was out of his mouth he herd Alexis behind him. **

"**Yes lets do that. I want to know what is going on myself."**

**Carly looked up and saw Alexis and Brenda in the door way. She thought just great. Well just have to see if she can get rid of them. Carly speaks up and says "this is a family matter and I don't think they should be here." **

"**Alexis turns towards her and says, well I have a right to be here if you are accusing my client of kidnapping and Brenda is here as a witness."**

**Mac turns to Alexis and say "fine please stay then we can get everyone statement and figure this out. Now before we start does anyone know how to get hold of Jason ?" Alexis says "Sonny is calling him as we speak. He will call me as soon as he talks to him."**

"**OK then lets get this done with." **

**~ Sonny Penthouse ~ **

**Sonny picks up the phone and calls Jason he gets his voice mail. Jason its Sonny when you get this call me. Its important. Bye**

**~ Venice Florida ~**

**Elizabeth was having the best week of her life. Everyday she spent time with Jason and Michael. Today they decide to spend time at the pool the resort had. They took Michael in the pool he just loved the water. He was splashing and having a good time. They had lunch on the patio near the pool. After lunch Michael had fell asleep in Jason arm. So Elizabeth went over to the lounge chair and set it up so Michael could lay on it. She made sure that the umbrella covered the whole chair so it was shady for him. Jason went over and laid him down. After that he went over and picked Elizabeth and threw her into the pool. She wasn't expecting for him to do that. **

"**I will get you for that !!"**

"**Oh I am so scared." **

"**I will get you when you least expect. I would watch your back !!"**

**They both started to laugh. He was having so much fun this week with her. He never felt this at easy with someone. He always felt he had to keep his guard up around everyone including Robin. He was always holding back a little with Robin. He felt if he let her in that she would not like who he was. He always knew deep down Robin try to mold him more towards Jason Q. Sometimes he would let it go. He felt he was always fighting a ghost. I guess he was. But Elizabeth she only knew him. Jason Morgan. He felt like himself. He was hoping that when Carly came to stay that he would be able to keep Elizabeth close to him. He know that Carly is like hurricane and force to be dealt with. Elizabeth voice took him out of his thought. **

"**Jason where did you go ?" **

"**Sorry I was just thinking that this week has been so great." **

"**Yeah it has." He loved it when she blushed. **

"**What where you saying?" **

"**I was saying you phone was ringing. I didn't answer it but you might want to check the message. I am going to dry off and then lay on lounge next to Michael."**

"**OK let me see who was on phone then I will join you." **

**As he listen to his voice mail he couldn't keep his eyes off of her. He loved it when she sketch she would hum a tone that he was pretty sure was a Christmas song. He wonder if she realized that she did that. Shit Sonny called. Well might as well call him back now. **

"**Hello Corinthos" **

"**Hey Sonny whats going on?"**

"**Hey Jason how is everything going ?" **

"**Good. Michael and I are having a wonderful time."**

**As Jason is talking with Sonny he is still watching Elizabeth. He can tell that she lost into her sketching as she nibbles on her bottom lip. He notice she does that when she concentration or if she is debating about something. He also notice that she rambles too when she is nervous he loves that about her. **

"**Jason are you their?"**

"**Oh sorry Sonny. What did you say ?" **

"**Jason what going on? You seemed a million miles away."**

" **Um I was just watching Michael sorry. So why did you call ?"**

"**Well Carly made a mess of things."**

"**Shit, What did she do now ?"**

"**Well she is over at the Quartermaines and telling them that you kidnapped Michael."**

"**WHAT THE HELL, SONNY."**

**As Jason voice was loud Elizabeth looked up and saw that he was really pissed. She herd Michael start to cry so she got up and grabbed him to hold him. She notice he needed to be change. She knew that Michael stuff was in the room. So she just was going to take Michael and change him. She walk over to Jason to tell him. **

"**Jason is everything OK ?" **

"**Um hold on Sonny." **

"**Yeah, I'll tell you when I get off." **

"**OK I am going to take Michael back to the room and change him OK ?"**

"**OK, do you think you can give him a snack and I will be in to join you when I'm done ?"**

" **Yes that would be great."**

**As Elizabeth walks away he watch her. He total forgot that Sonny was on the phone. Oh yeah Sonny was going to be asking a lot of questions now.**

"**Sorry Sonny." **

"**Well who was that ?" **

"**Well, um someone that I met here. So tell me what the bitch is up to ?"**

**Sonny chuckled and would find out later who it was that he met.**

"**Well I have Alexis and Brenda at the Quatermaine house to find out what is going on . I just wanted to give you the heads up. So who is the person that you met ?"**

"**I was hoping that we didn't have to talk about that." Sonny chuckles over the phone. **

"**I have a feeling it wasn't Michael who you watching before huh ?" **

"**Well Sonny lets just say I really like her and we are becoming good friends."**

"**Oh friends."**

"**Yeah friends." **

"**But seriously Sonny I don't want to blow this. I just never felt like this before. I feel like I can be me. I told her everything about me. From the time I woke up to now. I even told about the business. At least what she is aloud to know. She just listen and she pointed out a few things. She pointed out why Robin did what she did and few other things. I think the next time I see Robin I owe her apology. Not that I would get back with her. Just that I now understand why she did it what she did. She also pointed out things about Carly how she been using me with Michael. She will never use me again like she been doing. I been doing a lot of thinking down here and I'm going to start making some changes to my life and Michaels. But I need some more time down here. Do think Alexis can get that for me?"**

"**Wow I think that is the first time you said more then 10 words. I hope I get to meet her. She sounds like she understands you."**

"**Yeah did you ever meet someone that just fits. I mean I feel connect to her. Listen just so you know I ran in Manny Ruiz down here. Everything is fine I only seen him once but you just never know." **

"**Yeah watch your back. Do you want me to send Francis?"**

"**No, I told him I was on vacation and he was fine. Can you find out from Alexis how much time I have before we come back ?"**

"**Yeah I'll find out, she was going for two weeks, I'll get back to you or Alexis. Jason be careful and buy the way whats the girl name ?"**

"**Elizabeth Webber and I 'll be careful talk with you soon. Bye." **

**Sonny sat back in his chair and just shook his head. He never had Jason just ramble that way before. This girl has really effect him. He is hoping things work out for his friend because with the shit Carly was pulling he would need someone to help him. He went and picked up the phone to call Bernie and see if he could do back ground check on her. He had to do it but with the business and the way Jason was feeling he wanted to protect him. But Jason would know he would do one any how. "Hey Bernie can you run a file on a Elizabeth Webber and please only let me see the file. Thank you." He couldn't wait to tell Brenda this new development. **


	5. Chapter 5

**~ Chapter 5 ~**

**Sonny calls Alexis to let her know he got hold of Jason and see how long Jason has to be away. **

"**Alexis can I help you." **

"**Hey it me. How is it going ?" **

"**Well Mac is taking everyone statement then we will be heading down to the court house to see what happens next."**

"**Well I spoke to Jason and lets just say he is not happy at what the bitch is doing. He wants to know how long he has before he has to come back."**

"**Well I'll see what happens and get back to you."**

"**OK thank you." **

**Alexis sat their and listen to everyone giving their statements. She couldn't believe the lies out of Carly mouth. But she had to hand it to the bitch. She covered all her bases. Nobody was around for her conversation with Jason so it was his word against hers. She just hope she can convince the judge that he is on vacation and will be returning soon. As they left the Quartermaine's she pull Mac to the side. **

"**So what do you think is going to happen. Do I have to get Jason to come back early ?"**

"**I'm going to suggest to the Judge that we let Mr. Morgan have is vacation and be ****back here in two weeks. Would that be enough time for him to enjoy his time with Michael."**

"**Yes that would be great since he did plan this for him, Michael and Carly. Lets go see the judge." **

**As they walked into the judges chambers they sat down and waited for the judge. Mac went over all the statements. She wasn't happy with the two different stories. She spoke with Carly then she ask Ms. Davis to get Jason on the phone. Not a problem. So Alexis dialed Jason number. **

"**Morgan" as Jason was laughing when he answer the phone. **

"**Um Jason ?" **

"**Yeah sorry." **

"**Hey its Alexis I guess your having a good time."**

"**Yeah we are, what can I do for you ?" **

"**Well I am at the court house and Judge would like to talk with you."**

" **Oh OK." **

"**Mr. Morgan this Judge Baker."**

"**Hello, I am sorry for the mix up I did inform Ms. Benson that I was taking ****Michael on vacation in fact I did invite her along."**

" **Well when do you plan on returning ?"**

" **I was going to be back in two weeks." **

"**OK but I will need the information on where you are staying. I will be sending someone to check up on you. Also this information will stay with me only."**

"**OK then I will talk with Ms. Davis and have her release the information to you."**

"**Great but I have to tell you Mr. Morgan if you are not back in two weeks we will send out a warrant for your arrest. Please do not disappoint me."**

"**No I will be back. Thank you. OK here is Ms. Davis. Alexis give her the information on where I am and I will talk with you soon. Thank you for everything. Your welcome and have fun. Bye."**

**Carly was fuming she couldn't believe that the judge didn't order him back. Well she had two weeks to get her plan in motion. She just hope she can pull this off. She turns to AJ with fake tears in her eyes. **

"**I can't believe they are OK with this. What are we going to do ?"**

" **Don't worry Carly we will figure this out. He will be back in two weeks in the mean time we talk to our lawyer and we fight for full custody."**

"**OK if you think that is best. I just want my little boy back. I am so sorry AJ for all this."**

"**Don't worry about. Let go see Justice." **

**Ned over herd what they said and turn around, "Hey junior Justice will not take your case I advise you get your self another attorney." **

**Edward turn and said "I will find you the best family law attorney in New York. We will get Michael back under our roof in know time."**

**Carly had to bite the side of her cheek before she said anything that would hurt her plan. So two weeks and she will have them both eating out of her palm. **

**~ Venice Florida ~**

"**Is everything alright Jason ?" **

"**Yeah, remember what I told you before about Carly telling the police that I kidnapped Michael. Well that was the Judge and she just wanted to know where I was and that someone will be coming to check on us. I have two weeks to be back with Michael." **

"**Oh Um well at least they not arresting you."**

**He looked in her eyes and saw the sadness when he told her he will be leaving in two weeks. **

"**Yeah I guess. Listen I was wondering if the next two weeks are like this last week would you consider to come back with me ?"**

**He watch her as he was saying this and her eye's went wide. **

" **I'm sorry that I just blur that out. I just really like being around you and I can't imagine going back to Port Charles without you."**

"**Did you just say Port Charles ?"**

"**Yeah why." **

"**That is where my Grams and sister are. Look Jason I like being with you. You are my first true friend but I am not sure I can. Can I think about it ?"**

"**Yes of course in the mean time we get spend the next two weeks having fun how about that." **

"**Sounds good." **

"**Well are we ready for dinner ?" **

"**Yeah what would you like ?"**

"**How about Chinese ?" **

"**We can get Michael the chicken and broccoli."**

"**Sounds good I will go order. Do you have to close tonight?"**

" **No Anita took the night off. So the other waitress will be doing it"**

"**Good then we can hang here for the rest of the night."**

**As Jason placed the order for dinner, Elizabeth sat and thought about what he was asking. She knew if she left with him she would have to tell him everything she just wasn't sure how to tell him. It was something that was hard for her to tell. It would be the first time she ever told anyone. She knew she could trust Jason with it. She just didn't want to change the way he looked at her. She would let it go for now and decide in the next few days on what to do. Dinner and getting Michael to bed went by fast. They settled down to relax they started to talk about Port Charles. **

"**So Elizabeth what is your Grandmother name ?"**

"**Audrey Hardy why do you know her ?"**

"**I know of her, she the head nurse at General Hospital. Then that would mean that your sister is Sara, shit I should of realized with your last name"**

"**Oh so you know her ?"**

**Jason notice she had a worried look on her face. **

"**Not really she is friends with my sister. I would love for you to meet my sister and grandmother they would like you."**

**Noticing the worried look turned into relief. Wondering why it finally came to him she probably thought they where involved.**

"**Maybe" **

**Hearing that he decided to change the conversation.**

"**So do you want to watch a movie ?"**

"**Sure. You choose. OK."**

**They settle onto the couch and start to watch movie before he know it Elizabeth is curled up to Jason side sound a sleep. He turn off the TV and instead of waking her he put her into the guest room. He took her shoes off so she was comfortable. He went into the other room that was his and got ready for bed. He knew she was holding something back but he didn't want to push her. He was hoping that she would tell him. He was also hoping that he didn't push to far to by asking her to come back with him. He did like her a lot and he couldn't see not having her around. But if she decide to stay then he will be making weekly trips to Florida to see her. Sleep finally took over from all thinking he been doing. **

**~ Back in Port Charles ~**

**Sonny was sitting at this desk going over some contracts before he went to bed when Johnny knock and let Bernie in. **

"**Hey boss."**

"**Hey Bernie what brings you by." **

"**Well I have the file on Ms. Webber." **

**Handing the file to Sonny, he opens it up and see the police file in their. Sonny looks at Bernie with a brow up. **

"**She has a record ?"**

"**No she doesn't."**

**As Bernie looks at Sonny he shifts one foot to another. He clears is throat. **

"**Ms. Webber didn't have an easy life. I just don't understand, Ms. Hardy is her Grandmother how come she never came out to live with her especially whats in the file. I rather that you read it for yourself I don't think its something that should be discuss unless you have any questions. OK."**

"**Would you like something to drink ?"**

"**Yeah I'll have a scotch on the rocks."**

**Sonny was shock Bernie never drank. **

"**Are you sure." **

"**Yes, You may want to have one yourself before you read the file." **

**Sonny went to the wet bar and poured drinks for both of them and then sat down and open the file. After reading the whole file he looked at Bernie with watery eyes. **

"**Did they ever catch the person who did this ?"**

"**No. OK. Does Mr. Morgan know ? **

"**I am not sure but its her story to tell. Lets keep this file in the safe I don't want anyone to know." **

"**OK Boss. I am sorry I didn't know how to explain."**

"**Don't worry about Bernie. I don't think I would know how to either."**

"**Goodnight"**

"**Night boss." **

**~ Venice Florida ~**

**Jason was awaken by a scream he jumped out of bed and ran towards Elizabeth room. **


End file.
